


Drowning

by saiditallbefore



Series: 100+ words of... [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: The first time Quynh died, she drowned.
Series: 100+ words of... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: death

The first time Quynh died, she drowned.  
  
She’d never had reason to fear the water; she'd grown up with the ocean as her friend and her neighbor and her benefactor. She'd learned to fish at a young age, and to steer a boat, and to read the ocean's moods.  
  
She'd never expected the storm that snuck up on her, sending her to the depths.  
More than that, she'd never expected to come back.  
  
Six hundred or so years of wandering later, and Quynh had died in every way she could imagine, and at each new death she laughed, because she was a god made flesh and nothing could stop her.  
  
Nothing, until she drowned again— and again, and again, and again.


End file.
